


love bite

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Biting, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: James and Teddy share a kink.





	love bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamisaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/gifts).



> Written for the 2017 Kinky Kristmas: Comment Kink Edition at Daily Deviant. Originally posted [here.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/712521.html?thread=14374217#t14374217)

There’s a soft groan as Teddy’s fingers brush over the dip of James’ neck, a small smile creeping its way onto Teddy’s face as he leans closer, licks a line across the jut of James’ collarbone, a gentle brush of his teeth following.   
  
“Again?” James says, and his voice is deeper than it normally is. “Merlin, you’re predictable.”  
  
Teddy’s only response is to grin. He knows James loves this, knows he enjoys the bites— _the marks_ —just as much as Teddy enjoys giving them.  
  
They lie in a sea of discarded Christmas decorations, this year’s tree standing to the left of them, it’s green leaves only half covered in an array of shining ornaments. From the corner of his eye, Teddy can see the flashing lights draped across the curtain rods, can see the faint flicker of glistening tinsel—red and gold, at James’ request, because of course.  
  
They’d been spreading Christmas cheer through the flat before this, one of Celestina Warbeck’s old records playing in the background as they tried to outdo each other’s half of the tree. James had removed his scarf a few minutes in, his robe following a few minutes later. There’d been very few steps between there and now; between innocent fun and  _this_.  
  
Teddy scrapes his teeth over James’ collarbone a second time, his cock reacting to the way James groans, to the way he arches into it, the way he tilts his neck back like an offering. He probably shouldn’t enjoy it this much, he thinks, but he can’t help it. The press of teeth to skin, the feel of flesh sinking beneath the touch, the way the marks look after, bright red, deep purple-- it feels too good.   
  
He takes James’ silent offer, bites down on the curve of his neck. It’s harder this time, James responding with a quiet hiss, and Teddy knows it’ll leave a mark. He gets excited at the mere thought, knows he’ll spend the next morning curled around James, his finger trailing over every mark his mouth leaves behind.   
  
“Sure you’re not a vampire?” comes James’ voice, teasing even now. Teddy nips at his neck again, his tongue smoothing over the bite, easing the sting.   
  
“No fun in immortality,” he murmurs, and follows it by grinding his hips down against Jamie’s, their cocks rubbing together through the fabric of their pants. “Could get the teeth, though,” he says. “If that’s your kink.”  
  
“I think that’s your kink,” says James, tilting his head to look at him. There’s a joke, there, shining in his eyes; a joke Teddy vanishes by shoving a hand between them, his palm pressing down on Jamie’s cock.  
  
“Just mine?” he says, pleased when James gasps, his head hitting the floor with a soft thump when Teddy slips his hand under his pants, curls his fingers around his cock.   
  
He dips forward again, places another bite to James’ collarbone, and James arches up into him, desperate.   
  
Teddy grins, pleased with himself. “Didn’t think so.” 


End file.
